New begginings
by Pokemongirlred
Summary: Naruto and Pokémon crossover! OCs get sent to leaf village. Wacky stuff happens to Naruto and OC and karaoke! Please read. Lots of action. Better than it sounds. T because I don't know what to choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: -sitting in emo corner with dark swirls over head-**

**Luna: -turns to Alice- What's up with her?**

**Alice: I don't know. But she is controlling my thoughts and actions so I think you better ask her.**

**Luna: Hey Pokémongirlred, whats wrong?**

**Me: I HAVE TO WEAR GLASSES! Rosie since you are the star of this story please tell everything they need to know while I update your visions.**

**Rosie: Okay this is the 1,2,3,4 5th time you have rewritten this story and stuff. This story is based off of the new Pokémon Y game in some parts. Also, some jutsu will be made up. Hey I have to do the disclaimer! Thanks a lot. Ugh, Pokémongirlred does not own Pokémon or Naruto. Plus, this story takes pace during the very first episode of Naruto. **

* * *

Rosie let her hand roam around the cardboard box by her pile of blankets and find the annoying battery powered alarm clock that she and her older sister Alice found on the Vaniville pathway between Vaniville town and Aquacorde town in the Kalos region. She lived over the fence in an old shack that no one knows about. But two people climbed over the fence and found the shack and might just be about to discover the strange kids staying there.

"Alice! Wake up! Someone is coming!" whispered Rosie as she shook Alice awake. Then, as Alice woke up Rosie had another vision. It was of a girl in a pink shirt and short shorts with brown hair that made side rolls on each side of her head and then curled back towards her shoulders and a boy with black hair and a blue and white jumpsuit on.

Rosie came back to reality and told Alice what she saw. The same kids were now curious as to why a shack was right outside of town. So they went inside of the shack and their footsteps alerted Rosie and Alice to their presence. She did a hand sign that just popped into her head and a flood of information about the two kids.

"Alice, their names are Shauna and Calem. They are curious about this shack. We have to go." said Rosie.

Alice nodded. Rosie put her fingers together and lifted her index fingers and thumbs up and together in a sort of sign and whispered, "Invisibility jutsu." Instantly, they disappeared. The two kids came into the room where they were about a second after they disappeared.

"Calem, lets leave them here. The professor said that two kids were here but they aren't but they will probably come back. The professor wouldn't lie to us." said the brown haired girl.

They left two tiny red and white spheres on the floor and left. Rosie did the hand sign again and Alice and her reappeared.

Rosie closed her eyes and thought, 'Hey, what are those?'

Immediantly, another thought came to her head. But it wasn't hers...

'They are pokeballs. Used to hold and capture pokeballs.' was the thought. And it belonged to a apparition that was inches away from them. It was of a woman with red hair and brown hair and fair skin. She looked an awful lot like Rosie and Alice.

'Thanks mom.' thought Rosie with her eyes still shut.

Rosie picked up the pokeball with the water emblem on it and released the pokemon within it. A Froakie materialized in front of her and Alice picked up the other pokeball and let out a Fenniken just as people with black suits and weird masks broke through the door and windows and knocked them all out with quick and precise movements.

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hehe! I'm so happy!**

**Alice: (Looks up and smiles slightly.)**

**Rosie: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause this story has 2 favorites, 24 views, and 3 followers.**

**So special thanks to:**

**DragonGodSlayerMasterHokage**

**Wolffox325**

**BeastBrd**

**Me: Thank you! Seriously, thanks.**

**I also want a favor. From everyone. If you read this chapter you have to do the favor.**

**Rosie: Oh my god. She's gone insane.**

**Alice: (Nods head)**

**Rosie: Please ignore her. She doesn't own Pokémon or Naruto.**

**When Rosie has a vision it will be italics and VV will be on top. You will know what I mean.**

* * *

Rosie was aware of two things when she woke up.

One: She was tied up.

Two: She was having another vision.

VV

A boy in an orange jumpsuit was on top of a face.

And he was painting it.

It was a stone face.

There were more faces.

Made of stone.

You know whats happening right?

He was painting the faces of the past hokages.

And a tan man with a scar across his nose was yelling at him.

Again.

"Get down here you little brat!"

Then the bot was running and two other men were running after them.

But they were running fast.

Like, a person who runs a lot and practices it.

Then scar dude caught up with him and yelled at him.

Again.

VV

* * *

**Me: The favor is...to review!**

**Please! IM DESPERATE!**

**Rosie: I told you readers that shes gone insane!**

**Review before she does something crazy!**

**(Lights turn off)**

**Me: (Says in creepy voice really slowly with a maniacal look on face)**

**Ring around the rosie**

**Pockets full of posies**

**Ashes to ashes**

**We all fall down!**

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**FUN!**

**Rosie: Why aren't you gone! BTW, look up the history of ring around the rosie if you don't already know.**


End file.
